A Stranger In Gensokyo
by Prowlfan1011
Summary: It's a normal day at the Hakurei Shrine until a stranger in armor appears out of nowhere, many of the female residents in Gensokyo have mixed views of him as the stranger tries to get along with them, with many of them being Youkai. And if it wasn't bad enough, his friend gets dragged into the mess as well. Can they and the girls survive the shenanigans they'll be put through?
1. The Stranger Appears

**Me: Hey Everyone, I know I said I'd do another chapter for the second season of Captain N: The new Generation, but progress has been slow but steady, so to make it up, I'll post the second chapter up after this. Oh, before I forget, I have a few newcomers who are my OCs Brad and Randal, along with the popular Touhou girls, Reimu and Marisa!**

**Brad: Hey, how's it going?**

**Randal: Yo!**

**Marisa: Hello, DA ZE!**

**Reimu: ...hi.**

**Me: I'm excited to share this story with you guys, I've been going back and forth between the stories I'm working on, this one has been ready since I finished the first chapter, although, I did look over the chapter before uploading it, I had to correct a few little mistakes.**

**Brad: Well, may we read it?**

**Me: I suppose, we are delaying the inevitable.**

**Reimu: Well hurry up, I wanna see how this goes.**

**Me: Alright, Standard disclaimer time! I don't own the Touhou game or it's characters, I own Brad and Randal as they are my OCs.**

**Randal: When do I get to appear?**

**Me: Soon, my young apprentice.**

**Randal: Aw...**

* * *

It was a nice summer day as Reimu was sweeping the stone path to the Hakurei Shrine as Marisa came up through the entrance on her broom, smiling. "Hey Reimu! Anything exciting happen, lately?" She asked, Reimu looked up and saw Marisa, she shook her head 'no'. "I haven't heard of anything exciting, lately. I've not heard of any other news other than the fact that it was hot out here today, and believe me, that clumsy robot of a maid still hasn't done her job properly, I wish I could replace her, but I can't, so I have to clean up the messes she leaves behind." She half grumbled, Marisa didn't know how to respond to that, both of them suddenly felt a presence they had never felt before, but they couldn't see where it was coming from, but whatever it was was now gone. "That was weird, did you feel it?" Reimu asked, Marisa nodded, knowing that something or someone was out there somewhere. "Yeah, but we don't know who it is, though. We don't what their motive is, but we better be careful." She replied, Reimu nodded in agreement, knowing that her best friend was right, Marisa knew something was off, and she didn't feel any magical energy, either, but didn't tell Reimu about it.

* * *

In a area far from the Hakurei Shrine, a man in strange armor lay on the ground, he sat up, looking around, knowing that he was somewhere else rather than where he was supposed to be, but he could tell that he was in a forest. "Looks like I'm gonna have to look for somewhere to ask questions on where I ended up." He said to himself, he checked that he had weapons that were related to his armor, and recognized them right away on what they were he looked to a pond to see what armor he wore, his suspicions were what he realized when he saw his reflection. _Crap, First Order Stormtrooper armor? I wasn't wearing this when I arrived at the convention!_ He thought, he wondered what to do, he wandered through the forest, he stopped halfway in his wandering trek, he knew he was being watched, he drew his weapon and turned to see a girl floating in mid air, she had blue hair with a blue ribbon on her head, a blue and white dress, and had wings that looked like diamonds. "Hiya!" The girl said in a cute and friendly tone, the stranger could only manage to say one word. "Hi..." He said, not sure of what to make of the girl's sudden appearance. "My name's Cirno, I'm an Ice Fairy, are you some new kind of Youkai?" She introduced herself, the stranger didn't know what Cirno meant by the name, he assumed that Youkai was a species, and had no idea on how right he was. "I'm...not a Youkai, underneath this...I'm a human." He explained, Cirno grinned like crazy. "Wow! A foreigner! We haven't had a foreigner in ages!" She exclaimed, the stranger looked confused. what did Cirno mean by "foreigner"? He had no idea why, but he assumed no one had visited the area in a long time. "I assume you haven't seen someone like me before now." He guessed, Cirno nodded. "Nope. Besides, fairies like me age much slower than a human, so I've been around for at least sixty years." She explained, the stranger looked flabbergasted, Cirno giggled.

The stranger regained his composure. "Well can you tell me where I am? I've got no clue on where here is." He said, wanting to know where he was, Cirno smiled. "You're in Gensokyo!" She responded. _Okay, now I know where I ended up._ The stranger thought, he looked around. "Do you have any idea where I can stay?" He asked, Cirno nodded. "Instead of telling you, I can lead you there." She said, the Stranger nodded, seeing that as the best option, putting his blaster away, he nodded, Cirno was now the one who was curious. "If you don't mind me asking...where are you from?" She asked, the stranger knew that he had to be honest. "Well, I'm not from Japan, nor this universe, besides, how I got here is...confusing. I was on my way to a convention, you know, like a big party except almost everyone wears a costume, but this was not what I originally wore." He explained, Cirno was even more curious than before. "Well, what did you wear before you got here?" She asked, the stranger recalled what he wore before. "A regular shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and the rest was a hat and an ID card." He answered, Cirno seemed content with the answer, but she didn't know his name. "I see, can you tell me your name?" She asked, the stranger came up with a response. "I'll tell you when we get there." He said, then out of nowhere, Marisa came by flying on her broom, she saw the stranger walking with Cirno, thinking that he was a Youkai, and she had never seen anyone like him before, she floated down in front of them. "Hey Cirno, who's your new friend?" She asked, Cirno pointed to the Stranger. "Well...he won't tell me his name, what he has told me is that he's from another universe, I'm not lying, and it's a mystery on how he got here, he can tell you that what I said is true!" She explained, the stranger nodded, but didn't say anything, he looked at Marisa, was a female version of him without the Stormtrooper armor and wore different clothes an was on a broom that floated just Cirno did when he first met her, Marisa nodded. "I didn't say you were lying, Cirno. I believe you, besides, I was going to check out the disturbance that occurred near here, Reimu and I are investigating on what came through near here." She said, thinking for a moment, she looked at the stranger, she was positive that he was what came from the disturbance. "Can I ask you something?" She asked, the stranger finally found his voice, but he didn't know what she was going to ask. "Uh...sure." He responded, Marisa was certain that the stranger was starting to get nervous, but shrugged it off. "Where were you when you arrived?" She asked, the stranger wondered why Marisa would ask him that, but nevertheless felt relieved. "I was in the forest when I woke up, and believe me, I had no idea where I was until I met Cirno, I'd be lost without her if I attacked her without thinking, besides, I'm guessing you were headed in our direction since we're heading in the direction you came from, want to accompany us there? I really need somewhere to stay until I find a way back home." He said, Marisa nodded, seeing that the guy was being honest, she decided that she had to do the right thing. "Sure, I'll take you there, by the way, did you know that my friend Reimu is a shrine maiden?" She asked, the stranger shook his head, he didn't know who Reimu was. "No, and this Reimu, she's your friend, right?" He asked back, Marisa nodded to confirm the question. "Yeah, we've known each other since we were kids." She responded, the stranger nodded.

Marisa continued. "Just be aware, she tends to cut herself off from society at times, and that she can be lazy at times, and here's one silly thing she often does, it's that she doesn't believe in the Hakurei god of the shrine she manages." She informed, the stranger spluttered. "Wait, so there's more than one god?" He asked, Marisa nodded. "Yeah. I'm guessing your universe only has one god?" She asked back, the stranger nodded. "Oh yeah, he's the one and only god who created the universe, I'd be lying if I said that there were multiple gods in my universe." He replied, Marisa took his words into account, then she spotted the Hakurei shrine as they were getting close. "Well, you said you'd tell us your name when we got here." Marisa pointed out, the stranger knew that she was right. "Alright, might as well, seeing that I'm going to, anyway. My name is Bradley Smith, and I'm nineteen years old, but you can call me Brad if you want." He introduced himself, Marisa and Cirno were content with the teen's answer.

"Well, Welcome to Gensokyo and the Hakurei shine, Brad. As you can see, things can get interesting when a crisis arises." Marisa said, Brad knew that Marisa was being truthful. Marisa had wondered what Brad looked like under the helmet, and before she could ask, Brad removed his helmet, both the ice fairy and magician were shocked, Brad knew this reaction was what he expected. "Thought as much, sorry about shocking you two, I understand if you don't want to be friends." He said, Marisa thought otherwise. "Well, even if you look like me, we're still friends, no matter what you look like." She replied back, Cirno nodded in agreement.

Brad smiled, but he wondered if he would return home, not to mention that any female Youkai would come after him, but he had his blaster and a few thermal detonators with him, but he knew that wasn't enough, then he remembered what he had seen in anime, various techniques and moves done by anime characters, he wondered if he would try them since he was in another universe, but he had to put those thoughts aside for now as he and the girls reached the shrine. "Hey Reimu! We've got a foreigner!" Marisa called out, and to Brad's view, he saw Reimu coming out of the shrine, this was his first time seeing a shrine maiden, and Reimu was proof of that. Reimu was standing right in front of him as she observed his appearance, Brad felt nervous and and felt something familiar about the girl. "You remind me of Marisa, although there's something about you that makes you different from her, aside from the colors and obvious facial features, you seem too cautious and willing to follow orders." She said, Brad knew that Reimu was almost completely accurate. "You're almost accurate, I may be cautious, but I have a strong sense of justice, I used to be in the military back home in my universe, but I felt that being in the military wasn't my style, so I offered to be part of the local law enforcement back in where I was born, I'll kill if necessary, but I don't want to see people hurt, especially those who I just met, I despise those who hurt others for their amusement and those who pick on others weaker than them." He explained, Cirno and Marisa felt inspired, then Brad noticed something out the corner of his eye. "And I hate being watched." He continued, pulling out his blaster, he aimed for a certain spot where a certain Tengu was eavesdropping from, he fired the shot as it came close, almost hitting the Tengu, he made the shot look like he missed on purpose, but in actuality, it was a warning shot, the Tengu rose from her spot in the trees, Cirno froze The Tengu up to the neck as she crashed to the ground, Brad was furious, he marched over to the immobile Tengu where she got a good look at him. "It's not nice to sneak up on others, especially if you're gathering information to use against them." He scolded, the Tengu gulped. "Please, I'm only a reporter for the news company I work for!" She said, but Brad wasn't having any of it. "I don't care, you eavesdropped on me and the others, I knew you were there and I knew from the beginning that you followed us, now admit you followed us." He demanded, the Tengu let out anime tears as she confessed. "Alright, I did follow you, but I needed to get to know you better, and I just..." she wailed, but the last part was drowned out by her sobbing.

Brad knew he went too far. "Alright, I'm sorry, but promise me you won't sneak up on me like that." He said, the Tengu stopped sobbing. "R-really?" She sniffed, Brad nodded. "Yes, and you promise?" He asked, the Tengu nodded. "I promise I wont sneak up on you anymore." She promised, Brad nodded, seeming to be content with the Tengu's answer. Can you tell me your name?" He asked, she nodded. "My name's Aya Shameimaru, I'm a crow Tengu, and I work for the Bunbunmaru News corporation," She said, introducing herself to Brad, he realized that he had attacked a reporter of a newspaper company without realizing it. "I guess I went overboard, tell you what, you can tell me everything you find information on, come check with me first, I have experience with a reporter who's a friend of mine, although he's not a Tengu. You can visit me anytime, just don't sneak up on me, alright?" He asked again, Aya nodded, understanding that Brad being apologetic and wanted to get to know her. "Sure, if you want, I can interview you sometime." She offered, Brad thought that it would be a good idea. "Alright, but let's not mention this to anyone, alright? I don't want to leave a bad impression on the Youkai." He said, Aya nodded in understanding. "Gotcha. You said you were a law enforcer, right?" She asked, Brad nodded to confirm the Tengu's question. "Yeah, I am, and if you're also wanting to ask me a couple of questions, I'll answer them when we have that interview sometime." He said, Aya nodded, feeling that she would have a long week ahead of her, Brad felt the same way, the two parted as Brad went back to the group, they had worried looks, but Reimu looked furious, Brad knew he already made a bad impression on Reimu, he looked at Marisa and Cirno. "Sorry if I did that, I guess I went too far on scaring you two, but still, I'm a nice guy when I'm not working on the job, I guess I let myself go too far, and for that I'm sorry." He apologized, Cirno's worried look vanished followed by Marisa, they were glad he apologized. "We forgive you. Besides, we all have our days." Marisa said, Cirno nodded in agreement.

"Well I think you should have exterminated her!" Reimu said coldly, Brad knew Reimu would act coldly toward him, so he prepared a comeback to counter Reimu's cold attitude. "Really? If I did that, then there would be no newspapers going around Gensokyo, and how would you even get info if your top reporter was "exterminated", then? I bet you'd be lost without it. By the way, what's your reason for hating Youkai?" This set off something in Reimu that got her to attack Brad, he knew he had said something that got the shrine maiden to attack him, and from his point of view, she was using cards that he had never seen before, the cards turned into energy bullets, he started dodging them the second he moved, he was thinking of a technique to use that would help him, and he remembered that there was magic in this dimension. _Guess I'll have to use what I've seen in video games._ He thought, bringing himself to a standstill, positioning himself where he went into a stance, none of the girls had seen him do something like this before, but Reimu thought Brad made himself a bigger target, but in truth, he had gathered a lot of energy into his hands, Marisa was the first to see this. "Do you see that?" She asked, pointing to the energy that Brad was gathering in his hands, Cirno nodded, she saw it, too. "Yeah, doesn't look like what we use, it's like he knows how to do it." She observed, Brad was ready to make his move. "Metsu..." He began as Reimu charged towards him, playing right into his hands as she got close enough for him to execute the move. "HADOKEN!" He shouted as the blast hit Reimu, though it didn't kill her, it did send her flying a few feet and land on her back, Brad staggered back a bit before he regained his footing on the ground. "I think I'm gonna need some rest before I do that again." He said wearily, and it was true, that move cost him a lot of his energy, fighting to keep his balance, he almost lost his footing, Marisa and Cirno helped keep him stable to look at Reimu, the girls looked to Reimu as well. "I hope I didn't kill her, that wouldn't be good for any of us." He half mumbled, Marisa chuckled. "Reimu's been through worse, but she's as tough as most of the Youkai around here." She answered, Brad knew that Marisa had confidence in Reimu, but just how much confidence did she have?

* * *

It was nighttime as both Brad and Reimu were next to each other in separate beds on the floor, both were silent until Reimu began to speak. "Why?" She asked, Brad looked over to Reimu in confusion. "Why what?" He asked back, clearly not getting the point, Reimu looked angry. "Why did you say that? Newspapers aren't the biggest concern here, but why did you ask me that question?" She asked, Brad remembered the question that started the fight, it was what triggered Reimu into attacking him. "Well, Marisa told me somethings about you, being lazy, not believing in the shrine god, and all that other stuff, but what's your beef with the Youkai? What made you hate them so much to exterminate them?" He asked, Reimu let out a huff. "I don't hate Youkai, they just annoy me to the point of having to just beat some sense into them, a lot of the Youkai around here are stubborn. And they scare away visitors and that really annoys me to no end." She explained, then she remembered what Brad had said before Aya had been discovered. "Marisa said that you were a foreigner, and you said I was almost accurate, what did you mean by that?" She asked, Brad sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long night. "Well, she didn't tell you that I was from another reality, and like I told you, I used to be part of the military and was part of the local law enforcement, and the reason I was like that...well, I was very cautious after leaving the military, I was also hesitant to to kill people after what I had seen. That was the reason why I left, I was also part of the local law enforcement after I left. Because I knew several of my friends who had other jobs, and one of them looked just like you, only he was dressed differently, but he did wear the same colors as you." He explained, Reimu knew that Brad had been so civil to both Marisa and Cirno, but then she thought of something, if he was civil to her, why was she so rude to him? That made her think hard, her mind was filled with so many questions, it wasn't funny.

Brad had his own question in the back of his mind, and it was still bugging him, he groaned in irritation, Reimu looked at him in confusion. "What's got you irritated ?" She asked, Brad let out a sigh he looked at Reimu. "There's this question in my mind, and it's irritating me to no end. It's about how I got here." He answered, that got Reimu's attention. "What do you remember before coming here?" She asked, Brad thought about that for a few minutes, then he remembered his conversation with Marisa, then he thought back to his last moments in his universe, he remembered a hand pulling him into a portal with eyes before he blacked out. "Well the last thing I remember before blacking out and appearing in your universe was a hand pulling me into this portal with eyes, the hand looked feminine, that was the only thing I got out of that memory." He said, Reimu groaned in frustration. "Damn it. I should have known. Yukari was behind this, she's a Gap Youkai, she's able to make artificial portals, and she was also my mentor, that's why I was always alert for any Youkai should they cause trouble." She explained, Brad nodded, now he knew why, he yawned, feeling tired, Reimu followed suit. "Well, at least I know, now, but I'll worry later about my situation later." He said, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Brad woke up, he checked he noticed the lighting in the room, he figured it was dawn, he got up, he realized that it wasn't a dream, this was real he, looked down, he saw that he still had the First Order Stormtrooper armor on, he checked to see that his helmet was right next to where he slept, he put it on, he wondered if Reimu was up, but saw that she wasn't, he realized that if he left at the moment she would be left alone, out of nowhere, he was pulled into a gap without warning as he let out a yelp, Reimu woke up with a jolt, she saw the gap, but she was too late as it closed. "This isn't good." She said, then she looked at the blaster, that was the only thing left behind, she had to get Marisa and Cirno, she didn't know how much trouble Brad was in.

Brad fell as he landed on a hardwood floor, he saw the gap disappear, then he heard chuckling as he looked to a Youkai that looked human, he guessed that the Youkai was Yukari. "So, you're Yukari." He said, Yukari laughed.

"That's me, and let me guess, you want to know how I found you? Simple, really. I was bored going through the outside world here when I realized I could extend my reach to any universe, and that's where I found you, you were a simple boy, doing what your job required you to do, as for what you're wearing, I put that on you." The gap Youkai explained, then she noticed that something was missing. "Oh, looks like you're missing something." She said, Brad didn't know what the gap Youkai was talking about until he noticed that he didn't have his blaster with him. _Must've forgotten to grab it when I woke up, I hope Reimu knows what happened, so I'll have to play along, for now_. He thought, then he thought of a question, it wasn't much, but it was something he had to stick with. "Then you know who I am?" He asked, Yukari laughed. "Oh, Bradley, of course I know who you are, why do you think they call me the wisest Youkai in all of Gensokyo?" She taunted, Brad kept his cool as he had more questions, but then he realized that he still had thermal detonators, he knew that if he activated one of them and threw it at Yukari, she'd gap it right back to him, it would go off and kill him immediately, and he knew that if he killed Yukari, he wouldn't have a way to return home, then he thought of a question that would baffle the Youkai, even thinking of pulling off something he had seen in one of his favorite anime, he knew it had to work. "Tell me, if you saw what happened yesterday, then can you explain how I can do this?" He asked, Yukari had no time to answer as Brad formed hand signs. "MULTISHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He shouted as multiple copies of himself appeared, there were over a hundred of him, Yukari was shocked. _He made multiple copies of himself?!_ She shouted in her thoughts, the real Brad managed to scramble into the crowd of shadow clones. "Scatter! Don't let her find me!" He ordered, the shadow clones obeyed him, knowing that they all looked alike, Yukari snapped out of her shock, then she figured out Brad's strategy. "Clever, but let's see if he can outrun my gaping ability." She said, sending out gaps all over the mansion, some of the gaps managed to catch the clones, but the rest couldn't get him, he was near the doors when he saw Yukari pop up right in front of him. _What the actual frick!?_ He screamed in his thoughts, Yukari was between him and the doors, just before she was ready to catch him, the remaining clones blocked and surrounded her, and blew up right in her face, she coughed and couldn't see, that gave Brad the chance to escape, running through the smoke, he found the door and opened it, he closed the doors as soon as he got out.

"Brad!" Brad heard that voice, he looked up and saw Marisa flying on her broom. "Marisa, get me away from Yukari!" He called out, Marisa swooped down and plucked him off the ground before a gap could reach him, both were in the air miles away from Yukari's mansion, Brad let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, but how did...?" He trailed off, Marisa smiled. "Thank Reimu, she alerted me to your kidnapping, said you left something behind when you got kidnapped by Yukari." She informed, Brad nodded. "I know, I didn't have my blaster with me when she caught me off guard. And she knows who I am!" He said, Marisa looked shocked but the shock went away quickly. "Then hang on, we've got to tell Reimu and the others about this!" she replied as the two zoomed off, meanwhile, Yukari watched, she wasn't angry, she now looked interested by the turn of events. "Well Bradley Smith, your journey's just begun." She said, smiling, then she yawned. "Oh boy, Looks like it's time for my daily nap." She said to herself, walking off to her bedroom.

Back at the Hakurei shrine, Reimu paced back and forth outside the shrine, waiting to hear back from Marisa, Aya along with Cirno, all of them saw Marisa flying back with Brad, Marisa slowed to a halt as she neared the ground, Brad got onto the ground, he felt the loss of energy and hunger catch up to him, he caught himself in time, Reimu helped him sit down, he took off his helmet, gasping for air, he was given food, he ate slowly, Reimu looked worried, when Brad finished, he began to explain. "That Youkai was crazy, she knows who I am! I was lucky enough to escape, she was trying to keep me from escaping, thankfully, Marisa rescued me in time, I also found out that Yukari extended her reach to my universe, that's how she was able to get me here, as for how I was wearing the armor, she got it from somewhere I recognized." He said,the others were shocked more than Marisa was, Brad then felt the air turn cold, then back to it's normal temperature he looked outside to see a crate bigger than he was sitting on the grass, he saw a note taped to the crate.

_Dear Bradley, I hope you don't mind receiving the gift I'm giving you. Don't worry I was prepared ahead of time before I went to bed, also, I'm bringing a friend from your universe tomorrow, so you won't be alone. Signed, Yukari._

Brad's eye twitched, Marisa rubbed his shoulders, that calmed him down, he sighed. "It's official, she's gone from crazy to insane, but what did she mean by 'bringing a friend'? I guess we'll wait and see, but for now, let's see what the gift is." Brad said as he opened the crate, he was surprised to see a large machine inside the crate in pieces, he and the girls didn't know what it looked like, he tried lifting one of the pieces out, but it was too heavy. "Gah, that thing's too heavy, we need help getting this thing out." He said, Marisa thought for a few moments, then she had an idea. "We can ask the fairies and crow Tengu to help us out, that'll take a load off our shoulders." She said, Reimu had something else on her mind, but Marisa snapped her out of it. "Earth to Reimu. Hey! Snap out of it!" Marisa shouted, Reimu looked at her best friend in confusion. "Huh? Oh, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." She said, Marisa sighed, before she could say anything, Brad put his hand on her shoulder. "Look, I like the idea of helping, but we should wait, I don't think the rest of the Youkai would help someone like me until they got to know me like Aya and Cirno here, I have to gain their trust, first." He explained, Marisa sighed in defeat, she knew Brad was right.

Reimu took her time to look into the crate, she could see that the machine had a lot of parts, and those parts looked like parts of a human, only metallic and blocky, what she made out of those parts was a head, it didn't look like a human head. "Uh...Brad, do you recognize this? Because I can't make out the rest of what this is." She said, Brad went up beside her, and when he got a good look at the parts, he froze, now knowing what the machine was. "God help me. How the hell did Yukari get her grubby hands on this? And the bigger question is how did she manage to disassemble the parts without damaging them? She couldn't do it all on her own." He said in disbelief, Marisa seemed to agree with Brad in her thoughts, but wondered why Brad knew of the machine.

"Can you tell us what it is?" Marisa asked, everyone else nodded in agreement, Brad groaned. "Well, I think this machine transforms from a plane to a robot, if you don't now what a plane is, I can show you." Opening up a pouch from from his utility belt, Brad got his phone out, opening up the gallery app, he was able to pull up an image of a F-15 Eagle fighter jet, the girls looked amazed. "Wow, that's a plane?" Cirno asked, Brad nodded. "Well that's A plane, but there's more of them, that one you saw was a military type of plane, there are commercial planes, private planes, civilian planes, and there are some that are used for putting out fires." He explained, the girls nodded, listening carefully, Brad put the phone back in the pouch of his utility belt, he looked at Aya. "Can you write about what happened today?" He asked, the crow Tengu nodded. "Sure, just give me time, and I'll be able to send out the news by tomorrow." She replied, before she left, she looked back at Brad. "If your friend does end up being snatched up and gets sent here, need us to find him?" She asked, Brad nodded. "You and the girls are welcome to do so, and if he's not found by the time an hour passes, I'll join the search." He replied, Aya nodded in understanding, flying off in the distance.

* * *

Later that night, Brad was quiet, Reimu and Marisa were worried, but knew what Brad was thinking of, he was worried for his friend, Marisa finally let out a sound that got his attention. "Something bothering you, Marisa?" He asked, Marisa nodded, knowing that Brad was worried for his friend, but she didn't want to see her friend looking down. "Well we know you're worried, and so are we, but shouldn't you think about other things?" She asked, Brad nodded, he knew Marisa had every right to be worried, but her question had him wonder why she asked that. "What else can I think about when I'm worried...oh...well, can you girls teach me how to use spell cards?" He asked, Reimu nodded. "I can supply you with those, after all, Yukari made them, and they do have their uses." No sooner than she answered, a box appeared on the table, it was a normal sized box, Brad opened it to see Spell cards written in his language, he read the note attached to it.

_So you received my gift, right? Well I had a feeling you'd ask Reimu about wanting to use spell cards, so I took the liberty to make some spell cards based on how your mind works, and believe me, learning your language was harder than I thought before I brought you here, but I managed to get it down, besides, what you pulled off was pretty impressive, I can't wait to see what you could do with the spell cards. _

_Signed, Yukari._

Brad had to admit that Yukari was clever, he looked to Reimu. "I have to admit, Yukari seems to come prepared for moments like this, but how does she know?" He asked, Reimu looked annoyed, but not with Brad, memories of Yukari's torturing and mentoring made her scowl. "She's not a morning Youkai, I think all gap Youkai are like that, besides, Yukari always steals my food. I don't know if she does that to anyone else." She answered, Brad seemed to get the answer across his mind. "So in other words, she mooches off of anyone she steals from, food-wise." He summarized, Marisa laughed, she thought it was funny, except for Reimu, she didn't laugh. "That's exactly what she does." She said, Brad nodded, before he could say anything, a gap appeared above his head, Yukari's arm appeared as it hit him on the head, and what Yukari got in return was a nearly broken arm as Bradly twisted it to the point of it almost bending the other way before the gap Youkai could steal any food. "Let that be a lesson to ya, never steal food from someone before they eat or when they're in the middle of eating, if you refuse to listen, I will beat you senseless, I may not kill you because you're my only way home, but I can still give you a beating if you refuse to learn not to steal." He said, not even making a joke, he felt the arm trying to get out of his grip, he could hear the pained grunting coming from the other side of the gap, he untwisted Yukari's arm then he pulled her halfway thought gap where her upper torso showed, then Brad smirked. "If you wanted to join us, you coulda' just asked." He continued, Yukari was now scared, she didn't know what to do.

Reimu seemed impressed. "Wow, you did what I couldn't do, threaten her to not steal, that took a lot of guts to do it." She said, Brad had another answer. "More like I had enough of being invaded, sure, I like to be around people, but I don't like it if someone invades my privacy. I had that happen a lot in my universe and in my life, people always barging in without permission, I'm just glad there weren't any thieves in my apartment, every single day it happens, and I hadn't slept peacefully until last night, so in a way, I thank Yukari for that, other than kidnapping me earlier today, which I'm still wary of her for that." He explained, Yukari chuckled nervously. "Well, I wanted to test you, but it certainly seems that you're really unpredictable and can make a quick escape, You definitely proved that. And did you like the gift I sent you?" She asked, everyone glared at her. "What?" She asked, then she got the answer. "You didn't assemble it, did you?" She asked a third time, Brad let out a sigh. "Even if I could, it's too big, and there's not enough of us to assemble the machine! Seriously though, how did you come across that?" He asked, all eyes were on Yukari. "Uh...you know I told you about my ability to create gaps, and that I extended my reach...but there's so much I can do, then there's the fact I have to disguise my appearance to blend in with the natives." She explained, Brad seemed to get the idea of Yukari blending in very embarrassing, yet hilarious, but he didn't tell her that.

Cirno and Marisa laughed, Yukari shot them a look that meant for them to stop laughing, she looked to Brad. "Still, you could have asked for my help." She said, Brad nodded, he knew Yukari had a point. "Point taken. Still, I think I could do without the giant mecha, maybe I could do with something smaller." He said, suddenly, the giant crate was replaced with a strange cube like object, Yukari chuckled. "Well, You asked for something smaller, that's what you wanted, correct?" She asked, Brad had gotten up and walked over to the object, he recognized what looked like handles to a motorcycle, he saw a switch, he pressed it as it suddenly unfolded into what looked like a motorcycle, but it wasn't any motorcycle, and due to Brad's knowledge, it was a Cyclone. "Amazing, this is better than that mecha. Yukari, I'm willing to forgive you this once, you picked out what I needed." Then he whispered something to the gap Youkai, she grinned, and out of nowhere, three boxes appeared behind Reimu and Marisa as they opened two out of the three boxes, they had gotten two flight suits in their colors, red and white for Reimu, and black and white for Marisa, and helmets that had retractable visors, Reimu looked at the third box. "Is that box similar to ours?" She asked, Yukari nodded. "It is, and before you ask, it's for that crow Tengu, Aya." She answered. _Well, that answers my other question._ Reimu thought as she went to her room to try on the flight suit.

* * *

Reimu came back a few minutes later as she came back dressed in the flight suit, it was a form fitting flight suit, Brad thought it suited Reimu good, then he turned to Marisa. "How about you, Marisa?" He asked, Marisa got up as she took the flight suit with her to where she couldn't be disturbed.

Marisa came a minute after Reimu as she showed her flight suit, Brad blushed up a storm as Marisa turned around fully, the flight suit looked better on her than Reimu's flight suit, he could tell that Marisa pulled the look off better than Reimu did, but that wasn't to say that Reimu's wasn't bad, Yukari smirked, thinking of a plan that would be foolproof, but she had to wait in order to put in it into action.

Brad regained his composure as he looked amazed. "Wow, Marisa, you look just...wow." He said, Marisa giggled. "You like it, Huh? While I like wearing this, I prefer my dress, but I guess I'll make an exception for you, besides, I'm glad that the boots I'm wearing aren't high heeled." She said, Brad nodded, he knew that the boots for the flight suit weren't made to be fashionable, he turned to Yukari. "I suppose you can bring two more right?" He asked, Yukari nodded, allowing two more Cyclones to appear, Brad went up to his own Cyclone as he got on it, he then flipped a switch, the Cyclone shifted into armor, hugging Brad's Stormtrooper armor, he looked impressed. "Not bad. I wasn't expecting this to fit over my armor, but I do like the result." He spoke, admiring the look, the cyclone armor was the same color as the Stormtrooper armor.

Reimu looked at her red and white Cyclone, she also had the standard helmet aside from Brad's Stormtrooper helmet, which had a rotating visor that could grant her a full view, it was the same for Marisa, and she loved its design, Brad chuckled then he turned to Yukari. "Well, I think I can test it out, right? He asked, Yukari nodded. "Go ahead, I'm wanting to see what these things do." She told him, Brad nodded, then he tried to figure out how the Cyclone worked, he thought of looking at the manual for it later, he began to think of something.

Brad had an idea he remembered something about, he remembered back to his first year in high school in his science class about the brain, how it had brainwave activity when giving a command to a part of the human body, he thought of giving it a try, suddenly, the jet boosters on his armor lifted him up into the air, the three girls looked amazed and confused. "How did you do that?" Marisa asked, Brad chuckled softly. "Well, You know how your brain works, right?" He asked back, Marisa nodded. "Yeah, at least I'm not a stick in the mud like Reimu is." She said not even aware that she insulted her friend, Yukari seemed to catch on. "So it receives brainwave activities, right? That must be how you're doing it." She replied, Brad nodded. "Wow, you're a fast learner, Yukari. No wonder you catch on quick." He complimented the gap youkai.

Yukari giggled, she received the compliment very well."Yes, well, I am known as the wisest of all Youkai, but even I have my faults." She said humbly, Brad nodded, he knew that Yukari had limits, but he understood her situation very well. Then he had an idea. "Marisa, can you conjure up some targets? I'm about to do some target practice." he told the magician, Marisa nodded as she used a spell card to make four targets appear as Brad flew up to line up his sights, and flew back a few feet so he could line the targets in his firing range.

Brad looked at the weapon in his hand, he held it up to where his eye line was, added up with the HUD in his Stormtrooper helmet, he fired a round as it hit one of the targets. The target was shredded into pieces, Marisa, Yukari and Reimu had shocked looks, Brad was silent, viewing the event that transpired before him.

Brad flew back down to the girls as they saw him land safely. "Well, I just remembered something about the Cyclone I'm wearing right now." He told them, the girls listened as Brad continued. "My Cyclone was a prototype before what Reimu and Marisa recived, it was a super Cyclone known as the Devastator, what I just fired was a Rail gun, and no, it doesn't fire an actual rail." He said as the girls nodded, he felt tired. "We'll pick up on this tomorrow, right now, I need some sleep." He yawned, the armor unfolded back into it's base configuration, he took off the Stormtrooper armor, leaving the body glove on.

Brad went off to sleep as Marisa yawned, Reimu followed suit, Marisa left as Reimu slept in her bed, Yukari, being the Gap Youkai, she managed a smile. _Sweet dreams, Brad, You're not gonna get any rest tomorrow when I bring your friend here. Mostly likely he's asleep by now, so I'll bring him here._ She thought as she put her plan in motion.

* * *

**Yukari: hehehehehehehehehe...*Reaches for my burritos***

**Me: ACK! *Grabs a rolled up newspaper and wacks her with it* Back! Back I say!**

**Yukari: Meanie! *Leaves through the gap***

**Brad: Wasn't that a little harsh?**

**Me: What? In the story or outside the story?**

**Reimu: Outside.**

**Me: Oh, that. I didn't want my burritos stolen, so that moocher really got what she deserved, I swear she acts like Genma from the Ranma 1/2 anime. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, I know how the arguments between me and most of the readers are gonna end, so that's not going to really matter at this time, I just wanted to get this story out there...**

**Yukari: * Gaps behind me, snaps my neck and disappears***

**Me: *Comes back as a ghost* Well shit...Alpha and Fred aren't going to like this...**

**Randal: Should I go get them?**

**Me: Yes you should...and get Gina, Molly and Vanessa, they're gonna want to hear this.**

**Randal: *Runs off to find the rest of my OCs***

**Me: Well, since I've got my neck snapped and since I, I think I'll share the themes my OCs have...at least the first part of the OC themes, and if you've got audacity, the themes will have high or low pitches depending on the situation:**

**Brad: For Brad, he's got a few:**

**You Will Know Our Names - From the game Xenoblade Chonicles and Super Smash brothers for the 3DS/Wii U: This is for when he's in a serious battle, low pitch about -6.000.**

**Seduce Me! - Team Fortress 2: Leave it at a normal pitch, Marisa did flirt with him, so it'd be fitting if they went on a date.**

**Zero The Winged Knight - SD Gundam Force: Oh, this one should be left as it is, Brad will make an entrance in any situation if something happens.**

**Honky-Tonk Piano - Dominion Tank Police: This ought to be left alone, this will play if a comedic situation involving Brad happens .IE his stuff gets stolen. Besides, the soundtrack isn't hard to find, the anime is old and probably forgotten, but I still have fond memories of it.**

**Danger Zone - Top Gun (Kenny Loggins or Protomen versions): if you're a fan of the Top Gun movie, you might guess that I'm a fan of the soundtrack, this is Brad's main theme, put the pitch at -6.000**

**Me: That's it for part one of the OC themes**

**Brad: Nice selection, I like it, but did you really have to mention my stuff being stolen?**

**Me: Hey, it's for comedic purposes, and you can't strangle me since I'm already dead.**

**Brad: Touche...**

**Me: Well, that's it for now, be sure to R&R, no flames.**


	2. Imposter hunt

** Me: *Revived after last chapter* Heya folks, Alive once again, it took everyone to take Yukari down and bring me back, I'm pretty sure Yukari won't sneak up behind me again.**

**Brad: After what happened last time? I doubt it. **

**Alpha: Trust me, when you have to put up with the crap you go through with Prowl, things won't go back to normal for a while.**

**Randal: Speaking from experience?**

**Alpha: *Nods* Yeah, and after what I did sometime ago, I let my anger get the better of me.**

**Me: No comment...anyway, Reimu and Marisa aren't here right now, so we better get a move on.**

**Randal: So I appear in this chapter?**

**Me: *Speaks in George Carlin's voice* Wait and see... **

* * *

Morning came when Brad woke up, he could smell food and saw his food on the table, and saw Reimu eating hers. "Morning." Brad said as he woke up, Reimu nodded, she saw him in his underwear. "Uh...morning. by the way, what you were wearing last night started smelling this morning, so I took the liberty to wash it, Yukari sent another box, she sent another letter saying she took a bunch of different clothes from various places, saying you would find them fitting for any situation." She informed, Brad knew that Yukari had done him a favor, but knew she would also be crafty, his stomach growled as he looked at his food. "Okay, food first, then I'll take a shower if you have one." He told the shrine maiden, Reimu shook her head. "The shrine doesn't have an indoor bathroom, so you'll have to go to a shower stall." She informed again, Brad ate as he listened. "So, is there one out behind the shrine?" He asked, Reimu nodded. "Yes, but don't waste water." She warned, Brad winced. "Yikes, just like back home! I had to use a small percentage due to so many frickin' neighbors. You see, I lived in an apartment complex that completely dwarfs your shrine I was on the bottom of the middle section, about third floor, luckily for me, I was two doors away from the elevator, all hell breaks loose almost every time of the day, which always put me on edge, and as a police officer, I don't get any breaks, and when I do, it's only rare, like that convention days ago before Yukari kidnapped me. I only get so far as to a moment of peace, then it goes back work once I'm called in." He explained, Reimu listened, it was apparent that she and Brad did have some similarities, and sometimes more than once, she knew that Marisa was like that, too, and from what she figured, today was going to be one of those days, but Brad mentioned that he only had a moment of peace, she wondered why.

"If I may ask, what were you called in to do?" Reimu asked, Brad seemed to stop eating, his face soured. "I had to help with high speed chases, drug busting, robberies, and hostages, those all happened on my first week of starting out as a police officer, I grew up in the streets of San Francisco in California, I was the smartest kid in any school, but I had to restrain myself, even in college, I had to keep all my frustration pent up from my college teachers, well most of them. And when it came to being in the army, well, I'm pretty sure you know the rest of the story by now." He explained, Reimu nodded, this was all she needed for now.

Then out of the blue, a gap appeared in front of the two, Brad seemed to recognize what Yukari had sent him, it was the stuff he had in his apartment, along with clothes he recognized, mostly from anime and cartoons, along with his own clothes, Brad silently thanked Yukari, grabbing what looked like an RDF uniform, he went to the back to of the shrine, Reimu looked at the tv, watching whatever was on.

* * *

Brad had come back from the shower stall, he was dressed in the RDF uniform, he almost looked like Max Sterling from Robotech without the glasses and his hair was blonde instead of blue. "Gotta hand it to Yukari, she seems to pick the right time to send the things I need. Now all that's left to find that lazy idiot of a friend." He said, Reimu nodded but said nothing as Brad walked off to the town, he looked around, the town was a mix of both human and Youkai, many of the residents looked at him, many of the Youkai were female, he was getting a glare from them, most of them were confused as to why he was in the town, the others had angered looks, he walked up to a kiosk that had various news papers, including a familiar name, Bunbunmaru.

Brad looked, a female crow Tengu was watching Brad, this made him nervous. "Uh...sorry, I was only looking, I noticed the Bunbunmaru news paper, I met a reporter of that company two days ago." He told the tengu, the Youkai smiled. "Ah, so, you met Aya, huh? She's one of the best reporters we've got out there, so how did you two meet?" She asked, Brad sighed. "It wasn't exactly...pleasent, but we managed to forgive one another, and she's promised not to sneak up on me." He told the Tengu, the crow tengu laughed, smiling. "Yeah, she's sneaky alright, there was that one time she tried finding out about Remillia Scarlet's secret, she got kicked out of the mansion several times, you wouldn't believe the pain she endured while to sneaking in." She told him, Brad bit his lip from laughing out loud, the crow Tengu giggled at his action. "I know you want to laugh, but don't want to make a scene, I understand you completely." She said sympathetically, Brad nodded, but he wanted to know about Remillia Scarlet. "What can you tell me about Remillia?" He asked, the crow Tengu began to explain. "Remillia Scarlet is a vampire, and has a little sister known as Flandre, she has at least three people working for her, Sakuya Izayoi, her servant, Patchouli, and Meiling Hong. Sakuya was just a normal person, but now she's immortal, she's still human. Patchouli is a witch, she and Remillia have been friends for a long time, but she can't go outside because the library in the mansion, she's also got poor health. Meiling, is a Youkai like us, but we don't know what kind of Youkai she is, she serves as the guardian to the gate of the mansion." She explained, Brad had to take in the information of one idividual at a time. "So, you're saying that there are two vampires, a witch, an imortal human, and a Youkai. If Remillia and her sister are vampires, wouldn't a vampire be considered a creature of the night and not a Youkai? I know a witch is one of them. But why does Patchouli have poor health?" He asked, the crow Tengu shrugged. "You got me, I only sell the news papers, I'm not a reporter like Aya is." She replied, then out of nowhere Marisa appeared with someone Brad knew. "Randal! Thank God you're alive." He said as Marisa landed with her passenger. "You're here, too? Man, how did you get here?" He asked, Brad crossed his arms. "Same way you did, got sent through a gap, a portal if you will." He explained, Randal nodded, Marisa chuckled. "Seems like you two get along despite the lazy comment you made about him." She said, Randal looked annoyed at that. "I'm not lazy, and you know that, Brad!" He half shouted, Brad nodded, but knew that Randal was being overreactive, but he put up with that fact, anyway. "Alright, but at least tell me something...how long have I been gone?" He asked, Randal cleared his throat as he began to answer the question. "Easy, you were gone for at least an hour back home, you didn't check in with your boss when you disappeared." He told Brad, the blonde was flabberghasted, then realized something. "Then this reality has a faster timezone." He said aloud, Randal wasn't sure on how to answer that, but nodded nonetheless.

"By the way, is there anything that I need to know?" Randal asked, Brad nodded, knowing Randal was going to be very shocked. "Well, we're in Gensokyo, a small town cut off from the rest of Japan, I've spent two days here, it's not bad, epecially in a shrine, Marisa and a friend found me in the forest, and I was near the shrine as they led me to another who's like you, dedicated to the shrine she lives in, but she can be lazy at times when there's nothing good on TV, something you two have in common." He explained, Randal nodded, he had to admit, Brad did make a very good point.

"You mentioned that this place is closed off from this world, why is that exactly?" Randal asked, Brad suddenly realized that he didn't know either. "Come to think of it, I didn't exactly ask why in the first place." He answered as he turned to face Marisa. "Why did Gensokyo get cut off from the rest of the world, anyway?" he asked, Marisa sheepishly chuckled. "Well, a long time ago, Gensokyo was open to the world until there were so many Youkai, a barrier surrounded the entire area, meaning that humans and Youkai were trapped here, Yukari was around during that time, she knows more about that subject more than everyone does, the humans got used to the Youkai here." She said, leaving out an important detail, but it was enough for the two guys to process. "So basically, both humans and Youkai lived in peace for some time before chaos happened that caused the barrier to trap everyone in." Brad summarized, Marisa nodded, Brad looked to his friend. "Well, I think we need to head to the shrine before the Youkai here start a bloody frenzy, half the Youkai here are women, I got a big percentage of glares from them, and it's split between confusion and anger, and I assume the angry Youkai don't take kindly to foreigners, which is who we are, and from where we're standing, I think it's best to get out of here while we can." He said as the three ran out before they were attacked by the angry Youkai.

* * *

The Trio soon found themselves in the forest, Brad and marisa knew where to go as Randal stayed with them as they travled back to the shrine, Reimu was waiting for them alongside Yukari. "So this is your friend, huh?" Reimu asked, Randal was confused. "You know of me?" He asked, Reimu nodded. "Your buddy told me everything about you. I wasn't expecting the same colors that you're wearing, we look alike." She answered, Randal went wide eyed, he wasn't expecting to hear that from her, Brad chuckled. "Oh man, deja vu." He said, his friend turned to face him in disbelief. "You're joking right?" he asked, Brad shook his head. "I wish, can you see the smilarities between me and Marisa?" He asked, Randal looked at the two, he did notice the similarities. "Oh..." He said, Randal wished he could unsee everything, but it wasn't happening. "Are we really stuck here?" He asked, Brad nodded solemly. "Most definitely, buddy, until we get this mess sorted out, we're stuck here." He stated, Yukari nodded in agreement. "I managed to get what I could from your apartment and bring it here." She said, all what brad saw was there from his aparment, even some of his game consoles, Yukari giggled. "And I had some of the fairies help build a house from your world, now I can help your friend out by bringing his belongings here as well, this was my plan all along, remember?" She said as Brad had a look of shock written on his face. "This was your plan?! Now I admit that does have some merit to it, loneliness isn't something to take lightly, but kidnapping isn't funny, either!" He said, Randal nodded in agreement. "I agree, kidnapping's a crime from where we live and it's not taken lightly." He added, Yukari shrugged. "Still, you're here because these girls need some boys in their lives." The pairs of friends blushed. "Uh...t-that's f-fine and all, Yukari, but..." Brad started, but was cut of by Yukari. "But nothing!You've given me more information on the rest of your friends so I'll bring them here, but since you don't want any kidnappings, I'll do the sensible thing and convince them to come." She said, opening a gap to her mansion. "But first...I need some rest before I can do it. Oh, and I'll recify the problem of the transportation, the gaps will be sent here instead of the forest." She informed, entering through the gap before it closed behind her.

Everyone stopped blushing as Brad was the first to speak up. "Well, guess that problem's solved. But still, I'm curious as to why Yukari built a house." He said, Reimu cleared her throat as she got Brad's attention. "They built it behind the shrine, it's not like a house I've seen before." She said, the others followed her as they saw the house, it was as big as a modern day mansion, and it probably was a mansion, too. "She had the resources to do that!?" Brad shouted, Randal was equally confused. "How did she even know to build on of these?" He asked, Reimu and Marisa had nothing to say.

Brad was far from angry, but he wasn't happy, either, he was curious, though. "I don't know, I'm both annoyed and curious at how she did this, I mean I'm greatful that she moved everything here so I wouldn't have it stolen, but she could have informed me of what she was doing." He said, Randal looked confused as he turned to look at the two girls. "Does Yukari do this often?" He asked, Reimu snorted. "She does this all the time, even steals my food when I'm about to eat my supper at night, she got her arm twisted by Brad, I tell you, she won't be stealing from him anytime soon." She explained, Randal looked to his friend in shock. "You did that?!" He nearly shouted, Brad nodded. "You of all people know I hate it when someone I don't trust invades my personal space, Yukari mooches off her student, so I don't trust her entirely, I mean I can tolerate her when she's got stuff for me, and I thank her for the clothes and all, but to mooch off my new friend? That's where I draw the line...at least she can't turn into a panda through a curse that involves cold water." He said, Randal laughed. "Genma Saotme! Nice one!" He said, Brad smiled, he knew that Randal loved the Ranma anime, he liked it, too.

The two girls didn't get the reference, but they decided not to ask. "Well, let's get a move on. Gotta see what the inside of this house is like." Marisa said, everyone nodded in agreement as they had gone into the mansion.

* * *

The inside was huge, there were chandeliers and expensive furniture, statues of various characters from cartoons, games, anime and comics along with celebrities. "Whoa, look at all this, it's like this was made for our deams to come true!" Brad said in astonishment, Randal nodded in agreement. "I'll say, from our favorite cartoons to video games, this was what we planned when we were kids. And now look at us, here in this place, I didn't think it would happen. I wonder what the rooms look like." He said in wonder, Marisa and Reimu looked at each other, they obviously had no idea why the guys were so excited, but they were happy to see them excited.

The first room they decided to check out was the kitchen, Marisa was shocked at how spacious it was, they went to the living room, it was big enough for fifty people, and the wall had a giant flat screen tv, there was a fire place, it was already filled with burning wood. "Okay, Yukari certainly went overboard with this room." Brad and Reimu said in sync, the two of them found it weird that they said the same line. "Let's not try to make this a habit." Reimu said in a nervous tone, Brad nodded silently in agreement.

They went to the next room as they had seen what it was. "No way, an indoor pool? That's awesome!" Brad said, liking the room, the next few rooms they found were a game room and a library, they were worn out by the time they reached the bedrooms, the bedrooms had Brad's and Randal's names on the doors. "Looks like Yukari knew where to go, I wouldn't be surprised if she left a note in my room." He said, then Marisa got a hold of his left arm. "Can I sleep with you? I don't think I have the energy to go back to my place, much less fly back." She said, feeling tired, Brad knew that he couldn't say no. "Alright." He said as he looked to Randal. "It's best not to argure with Reimu, either, Randal. I think we may have sleeping bags for them to use." He stated, pointing to the two girls, Randal nodded in agreement. "Let's hope we can treat them as guest here." He said, unsure of how this was arranged, Brad knew differently, knowing that the girls will be treated as part of the new home. "I know how to treat guest, Reimu and Marisa are our friends, we can't kick them out." He told his friend, Randal growled before giving up. "Fine, we'll let them stay." He sighed, then a gap appeared as Yukari came out, smiling. "I hope you're resting tonight, because I've got a mission for you tommorrow." She informed the group, they had no time for Yukari, mainly because that they were tired. "Can it wait? We're tired, Yukari, and we need some rest." Brad said, wanting to sleep, Yukari sighed. "Fine, take this letter, I came prepared, it'll bring you up to speed once you're fully rested tomorrow." She told them as she went throught the gap, it disappeared as the four were tired, they soon went to bed, not even waiting for the night to end.

The next morning came as the four woke up, Brad had made coffee with hazelnut cream in it, he liked the way it tasted, Randal had coffee with vanilla in it, and this was the first time the girls had coffee, Marisa really enjoyed the hazelnut flavored coffee while Reimu loved the vanilla flavored coffee, needless to say, they were wide awake once they drank the coffee, Yukari appeared as she made her entrance. "Did you read the letter when you woke up?" She asked, Brad snickered. "We did, who knew that your penpal was Princess Celestia from Equestria?" He asked almost teasingly, Yukari looked at the letter and blushed. "Whoops, guess I missed that one, I have the real letter right here." She said, pulling out the real letter, the group looked at it as Brad opened it, he looked at it, he passed it to Reimu, the shrine maiden scowled. "Remillia's at it again? I thought she learned her lesson last time!" She shouted, Marisa sighed in annoyance, Randal didn't know who Remillia was, so Brad filled him on the details, Randal fully understood who Remillia was now.

Yukari was satisfied now that everyone was up to speed. "Now that I have your attention, I have something for Randal." She said as a box appeared from a gap and was in front for Randal, he looked confused, Brad decided to tell him what it was. "It's filled with spell cards specifically us, I already have my own spell cards." He told his friend, Randal looked at him with disbelief.

Brad clonked Randal on the head. "Get your head out of the gutter! This isn't the time to blank out on me!" He snapped, Randal rubbed his head as he looked to his friend. "Sorry, but seriously. Spell cards? Sounds like that card game we played when we were kids." He said Brad sighed in annoyance. "Well, these cards aren't related to the game, these are actually filled with magic." He explained, Randal didn't say anything as Brad pointed to Reimu and Marisa. "They'll tell you while we're going there, or at least Reimu will." he told Randal, Reimu shrugged. "Meh, it's better than standing here all morning, but don't we have to get dressed first?" She asked, Brad nodded as the group ran back up stairs to get dressed, the boys let the girls have their privacy as Marisa and Reimu had gotten into their RDF flightsuits, Randal saw the girls in the flightsuits for the first time, he looked at Brad with a questioning glance. "Yukari's responsible for their flightsuits, as she is for the Stormtrooper armor I wore three days ago." Brad told Randal, the male brunette looked shocked.

The boys went next in their rooms as Brad put on his First Order Stormtrooper armor, Randal looked through his closet as he sorted through the outfits, he spied a white armor with blue markings on it, he smirked. "Hello Phase II Clone armor." He said as he put on the clone armor, he looked in the mirror. "Hmm...a perfect fit." He said to himself, he looked to see a blaster that he was very familiar, he felt that it was perfect for the mission and the armor it was paired with.

Randal came out of his room as everyone else looked surprised. "Wait a minute, Phase II Clone Trooper armor?" Brad asked, Randal nodded. "Yeah, but how did she know?" He replied, Marisa shrugged. "Personal preference, maybe?" She asked, Reimu nodded, knowing that Yukari was always a step ahead of everybody. "Could be, she might be listening in on us right now." She added, everyone decided not to say anything else as they went to the garage, aside from the three Cyclones, there was a fourth Cyclone Similar to Brad's Cyclone, the colors on Randal's Cyclone was the same as Reimu's, it was just arranged differently.

Randal looked excited, Brad chuckled. "I guess that's yours, Yukari must have painted it so you and Reimu won't beconfused." He told the male brunette, Randal nodded, knowing that Brad was right. "Guess Yukari doesn't slack off when she hops to it." He half joked, Brad laughed softly. "Maybe. Now let's get going." He said, but Randal stopped him before he could rev the Cyclone's engine. "Just one question, does it work?" He asked, Brad spluttered before he could answer.

"Of course it works! Do you take me for an idiot?" Brad shouted, Randal shook his head. "No, I was just curious, by the way, what Cyclones do we have since we have same model?" He asked a second time, Randal's second question made sense to Brad as he began to speak. "The two of us have Super Cyclones, we also have rail guns added in to our aresenal." He told his friend, Randal nodded, understanding now.

The group realized they were wasting time as they left the mansion, it took them a while to get there with Marisa and Reimu guiding the two boys, at last, the group managed to get the Scarlet Mansion, they found what appeared to be Meiling Hong guarding the gates, She was standing there, dozing off, the sound of engines woke her from her sleep, she saw the group as foreigners, but they stopped, all of them took their helmets off, Meiling recognized Reimu and Marisa, but she didn't know who Brad and Randal were, and they couldn't blame her, Reimu spoke up. "They're with us Meiling, please let us pass, we need to see if Remillia's okay." She pleaded, Meiling didn't know what was going on, but she opened the gates as the group were let in.

The doors to the mansion opened as they walked in, their Cyclones shifted to armor mode as they walked in, they were greeted by a silver haired girl wearing a maid's outfit. "Oh, it's you two, and you brought foreigners in, I'm not surprised." She said dryly, she jumped from the staircase as she landed on the floor without injury. "And why are you wearing such ridicuklous armor? You look like you jumped out of one of Patchouli's books." She stated, walking closer, Brad felt uneasy. "We came to visit Remillia, but we want to see if she's okay." He said, feeling the intensity of the girl's stone glare creep up on him, the girl looked deeply into his eyes, then she backed off. "Mistress Remillia is fine, but she's been acting strange lately, and how do you know about her?" She asked, Brad felt the intense glae slowly fade away as he began to speak again. "One of the Crow Tengu in Gensokyo gave me the information about this place, and Remillia as well. You must be Sakuya, right?" He replied the girl nodded. "I am, now tell me yours." She demanded, Brad nodded and did so. "My name is Brad Smith, I'm the first foreigner since many years ago, my friend Randal here is the second foreigner since he just arrived here yesterday, and blame Yukari without giving us a warning when she brought us here." He explained, Sakuya was shocked, these two young men were proof that they were foreigners, she stepped back as she bowed. "F-forgive me, I didn't know you and your friend were foreigners, the mistress would have my hide if she found out!" She said nervously, Brad looked to his friends in confusion, then they turned to face Sakuya. "You said that Remillia was acting strange, how strange was she behaving?" Reimu asked, Sakuya sighed as she looked worried. "She's been asking if she could have my blood, now normally I would do it on her command, but something seemed off, I didn't let her drink my blood, that's when Flandre came in and told me that she hadn't seen the mistress, Patchouli even told me that the mistress's been behaving as if she was paranoid and several of the maids here were sharing the same concern all of us felt a few days ago." She explained, Reimu and Brad knew something felt off, they looked to one another. "What do you think?" Reimu asked, Brad thought for a moment and he knew it was an imposter. "Most likely it's an imposter, either it's another vampire we don't know about, or it could be a shapshifter or a humonculi since they both can shapeshift into those they capture or kill." He theorized, he gave the theory some more thought as he narrowed down onto the second monster rather than the first and third monsters, he knew it was possible that most shapeshifters were peaceful unless threatened, but he knew some would kill their victims as a way of tasting their blood. "It might be a shpeshifter who's out for Youkai blood, vampires might be the one thing they actually want to avoid, Flandre and Remillia are vampires so that may be why the imposter hid when Flandre was there, and may have knocked Remillia unconcious before Flander came in." He finished, everyone was dumbstruck by the indentity of the culprit.

Brad cleared his throat as he was about to speak when Yukari showed up. "So a shapeshifter impersonated Remillia? That's all I need to know." She said scaring everyone in front of her as they turned to face her. "Don't scare us like that, Yukari!" Brad snapped, Yukari giggled sheepishly. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."She replied as her face turned serious. "Now, don't you have a mission to do?" She asked, Brad and the others realized that was she was right. "Oh...well...I guess we better find and rescue the real Remillia." Brad said, Reimu and Marisa nodded in agreement, but they knew what she looked like. "It's best if we split into pairs of two, that way, we'll cover more ground, Randal and I will be the first group, Brad and Marisa will be the second group, and Sakuya and Meiling will be the last group to search for Remillia, remember, if this Changeling does show their true colors, do not hesitate to eliminate it." She explained, Brad saluted as he understood what he had to do. "Yes ma'am, 2nd Lieutenant Smith reporting for duty!" He said, Sakuya was confused, Marisa decided to explain to the maid. "He's a soldier, and he was in the military, I'll ask him how he left the military after this." She told Sakuya, the maid pointed to Randal. "And him?" She asked, Marisa chuckled quietly. "He's like an exact clone of Reimu, only he's not a shrine maiden or a preist. I'll ask him what his job is later." She added, Sakuya nodded, feeling that was the sensible thing to do, but she still hated the magician for intruding the mansion a few years ago.

* * *

Sakuya left to find the Youkai, and the four friends split into to the two teams, before they split up, Brad reminded Randal to use a private freqency to contact each other.

"So...you have a way to communicate?" Marisa asked, Brad nodded, knowing more than the magician did. "Somewhat, communicators like the one's in our helmets have certain frequencies, you know like radios, AM and FM, that's primitive compared to the communicators built in our helmets. We're using a private frequency to communicate in emergencies." He told her, Marisa nodded, half understanding what she heard, Brad decided not to press on the topic further, then a sound was heard, he and Marisa turned to see a door, the sound came from behind the door as it shook, the two knew that they didn't have a key, they heard the sound again, but it was accompanied by a grunt, it sounded like a girl, Marisa knew who it was.

"Oh my god, that's Remillia! We have to get her out." Marisa said, panicking, Brad pulled his blaster out as he aimed it at the door knob. "You might want to stand back." He warned, Marisa nodded as she moved out of the way, Brad fired as the knob was blown to pieces, the door flew open as a girl a bit younger than Marisa fell to the floor, it was obvious that she had been tied up against her will. "I'm guessing this is remillia." Brad guessed, Marisa nodded, confirming that the girl was Remillia.

"Glad you figured it out, now help me out of these ropes, they're chaffing my wings." Remillia deadpanned, Brad was glad he had a Swiss army knife. "Hold on, I'll get you out." He spoke as he began cutting the rope, luckily, it wasn't tied tightly enough, Remillia was glad to be out of the ropes, she had a pair of bat wings on her back, Brad didn't even make a comment on her wings. "Well, I guess I have to thank you for getting me out of those ropes, whoever that shapeshifter was, they are the worst knot tier in all of Gensokyo." She grumbled, Brad nodded, his suspicions were confirmed. "I knew it. It was a shapeshifter, I wouldn't wouldn't be surprised if the imposter was trying to plunge Gensokyo into total darkness." He said, feeling that he was right, Remillia looked at the armor Brad wore, she knew that Yukari had something to do with it, and knew Brad was a foreigner. "Saved by a foreigner, how embarrassing, but what's even more embarrassing is that I was knocked out by a shapeshifter of all intruders." She grunted, Brad knew that it saved him the trouble of explaining that he was a foreigner. "Good, you didn't happen to see what the intruder looked like, did you?" He asked, the vampire shrugged. "I don't know, I never saw their face, When I came to, they took my appearance." She explained, feeling tired.

Brad knew that he had to inform Randal, he pressed the button on the left side of his helmet. "Randal, we found Remillia, and our imposter is a shapeshifter. If you and Reimu encounter the shapeshifter, interogate it before it reveals it's true form, and if that doesn't happen if it attacks without warning, defend yourselves all the same if either scenario plays out." He spoke into the microphone, on the other side of the mansion, Randal nodded in understanding. "Got it, Brad, we'll be on the lookout." He replied, Reimu looked at her new friend in confusion as Randal began to explain. "Brad informed me that he and Marisa had found this Remillia, is it true that she's a vampire?" He asked, the shrine maiden nodded. "She is, she claims to be related to this Alucard guy who was also a vampire." She answered, Randal knew something wasn't right, and he would know a liar if he saw one. "Well you got the right guy, but you also got the wrong name, Alucard is the son of Dracula, Dracula was the first vampire, he married a human woman, at least due to my knowledge. I look up facts and myths from books, ask Brad, he knows me better than anyone." He stated, and he knew he was getting off topic and decided to get back on it. "Anyway, I think Remillia lied about it, but where she originated from is no lie, so, did she lie to you?" He asked, Reimu looked in thought.

"Aside from what you just told me, no, not all the time, we do happen to be friends, though. Though I'd recommend you stay away from her sister when she's on a rampage, Marisa told me when she first came here, she walked right on into Flandre's room and even she was creeped out, you can blame Remillia from all those years ago, and a few years ago, Remillia learned her lesson before we beat some sense into them. Well, like any other vampire, the two sisters don't do well in sunlight." The shrine maiden explained, Randal shivered in fear, but shook it off. "A well known fact, but here's another, vampires do not like garlic, vegetables, bread, or otherwise." He added, Reimu was shocked. "How do you know this?" She asked, Randal chuckled. "Again, just ask Brad." He simply replied, Reimu knew she wasn't getting much of her partner, so she decided to drop it for now.

* * *

The brunett duo came upon two large doors as Randal looked at reimu. "Is this her throne room?" He asked, the shrine maiden nodded to confirm his question. "It's behind these doors, so yes, it is." She stated. "Follow my lead." She said, Randal nodded as he and Reimu opened the doors, they saw Remillia's imposter sitting in the throne, Reimu began to act like the whole situation never happened, Randal stayed quiet, letting Reimu do her thing.

"Ah, Reimu, what a pleasant surprise, I wasn't expecting you. To what do I owe for you coming today?" The imposter asked, Reimu put on a fake smile. "Well, I heard you were kidnapped by a shapeshifter, but I guess I got worked up over nothing." The shrine maiden said, shrugging, the imposter held a dagger behind her back. "You don't say? Well, as you can see I'm perfectly fine, so why come here?" She asked, Randal decided to go next. "We still think the shapeshifter is still running around here somewhere, we'll find them in the meantime." He said as the brunett duo began to turn around, the imposter leapt out of the throne as the brunetts predicted, Randal drew the blaster out, and shot the dagger out of the imposter's hand.

The imposter had fallen to the ground, it took her a minute to recover her sight when she saw the blaster pointed at her. "Make our day..." Randal threatened, the imposter slowly rose to her feet, at first it looked like she was going to give in, but she snatched the blaster out of Randal's grip, the brunetts dodged the shots, running out of the throne room's area, giving chase as the shapeshifter followed them, they were now in the courtyard as Brad, Marisa and Remillia caught up to them, rasing his own blaster, Brad was trying to aim. "Reimu, Randal! Duck!" He shouted as the two complied, they dropped as Brad now had a good aim, it was too late for the shapeshifter to turn back, Brad fired at the shapeshifter's left thigh, bringing the imposter down.

The imposter screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, Brad and the others had finally got back together. "What kept you?" Randal asked, Brad chuckled. "Got lost in the mansion's library, Patchouli was kind enough help us out." He told his best friend, Remillia looked to the shapeshifter in contempt. "You've caused enough trouble for one day, let me see your true identity." She demanded. The shapeshifter had no choice but to do as the vampire demanded, her true form was revealed to have long red hair that went to her waist and charcoal skin, her eyes were voilet. She had green clothing on, she had a look of pain on her face.

Reimu was confused this time as she looked to Brad. "Why did you shoot her? I thought you wouldn't kill anyone." She asked, Brad sighed. "When I first met Aya, I only gave her a warning shot, the shapeshifter was asking for it because this shot was intentional, I'm letting her live, but she gets pain out of all this, and you're right, I wouldn't kill anyone, but she was asking for it, I say we let Yukari deal with her." He replied, just then, Yukari appeared and she took the shapeshifter with her, it was already evening and everyone had gone home.

* * *

Reimu looked to Marisa as they were in her room. "I don't understand, Marisa, when Brad fired on the shapeshifter, he was willing to attack the shapeshifter. Why?" she asked, her best friend was sure to respond. "Because he was defending you and Randal from her." Marisa got up as she went to the closet, Reimu was really confused. "Why are you going into your closet?" She asked, Marisa pulled out two dresses, one yellow and one blue "I'm going on a date with Brad, while you and Randal were looking for the shapeshifter, Brad asked me to go out on a date later tonight, and I said yes, so we're going into town tonight." She explained, Yukari appeared again."Did I hear that you're going on a date with Brad?" She asked, Marisa nodded. "Yeah..." She said uneasily, she didn't know why Yukari was interested all of a sudden. "Because, Marisa, if you want to look beautiful, you have to know the basics of dating."

* * *

**Brad: Oh snap! Did she say what I thought she said?!**

**Me: You heard right, the basics of dating.**

**Randal: I don't believe this, a shapeshifter?! that's what me and Reimu were up against?**

**Me: Would you rather have a humonculi from the Fullmetal Achemist anime?**

**Randal: No...**

**Me: Alright then. Part 2 of character themes coming up right now! Again, if you have Audacity, you might want to alter the pitch on the music in your library if these tracks:**

**Randal:**

**Soul Hunter - Will (Male version, sung by the Japanese voice actors of Taikobou, Kou Tenka and Youzen): This is Randal's second theme, the anime is old, but I found this months ago on YouTube, the pitch should be left alone.**

**Botanic Panic - Cuphead: I think this suits any crazy situation he and Reimu would get themselves into...like say an Indy Jones styled chase with a boulder. The pitch on this track should be left alone.**

**Planet Zebes - Metroid Zero Mission/Super Smash Brothers mix: Gotta love Mario&Sonic Fan for the mix as it's on YouTube, you can find most of the mixes there, the pitch should be -11.000.**

**Robotech Follies - Robotech 30th anniversary edtion - This Randal's lazy theme, no explanation needed on why, it's also his main theme, the pitch should be lowered to -4.000.**

**Me: I think that's it for the characters, the main theme for the fic is the Darling Thieves cover of REWRITE from the original Fullmetal Alchemist anime, it's end theme is the instrumental version of the main theme from the Dragonball anime opening, Mystical Adventure is the name of the title.**

**Brad: Dang! That's a heck of a selection there, man.**

**Me: I know, I have so much in my library, I'd have a hard time trying to find which to use. *Looks to the readers* Anyway, I think it's time to close the chapter, the third chapter will be coming soon, R&R, and no flames.**


End file.
